


Thirteen

by Hihayi



Category: Lee Hi (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hihayi/pseuds/Hihayi
Summary: Thirteen times Lee Hi meet Kim Hanbin
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Lee Hayi | Lee Hi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Always sorry for my bad grammar

First time lee hayi met kim hanbin was when she was trainee under yg for kpop star. She smiled at him but he just nod and she didn’t know why. " Was it so hard for him to smile back ?" she thought.

Second times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when yg escort her to became their trainee. She was crowned as runner up for kpop star and she thankful that yg saw her potency and decided to sign her. She smile at him. Again. But this time he ignore her.

"what a rude boy" she thought.

Third times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when she's completing her first single debut : 1,2,3,4. Hanbin look at her in jealousy. This time, she didn’t smile at him but she smile at junhoe and bobby. Junhoe hugged her and congratulated her so did bobby, he patted her head. When hayi looked at hanbin, he still look at her. Coldly.

Forth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when she evaluate performances of team A and team B in Win: who is next. She sat beside yg himself. Yg talked to her, asked her opinion and idea about the boys performance. This time hanbin looked at hayi nervously.

Fifth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when yg assign her to participate in mix n match, of course they were doing rehearsal before, reading the script and figure out how to act in front of the camera when the show started. Hayi couldn’t hide her shock when hanbin approached her. Apologize for his behaviour and asked her to became his friend. Hayi smiled, shook his hand and said that they’re good now.

Sixth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when they’re doing rehearsal, again. Hayi figured that hanbin quite clingy to her. Following her, asked her if she needed something and talked about everything to her, even the smallest thing, said that it helped him to became relax. Well, he talked about everything but music, their music. Because she and hanbin would start arguing when they talked about their music project. Even donghyuk call them south korea and north korea.

Seventh times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when he called her, yes, she gave her number. They were met at yg practice room. sitting together in silence, the silence is comfortable though. Hayi move to hug him when hanbin crying. She knew the boy was stressed. The pressure of became a leader, the mix n match show, the rap's show he participated, news about his father. Everything at the same time made him crazy. She glad he didn’t commit suicide.

Eight times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when he eliminated from the rap show, show me the money. When hayi open her apartment door, hanbin hugged her “ i’m glad they're eliminate me from the show.” hayi hugged him back “ i know.”

Ninth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when the mix n match finale, hanbin was crying, she knew he glad that all the old members of team b was still together, they’re gonna debut together, well plus chanwoo but it was still a relief that he could keep the old members together. He met her at the backstage hugged her then apologize because he all sweaty but still hugged her.

Tenth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when they were in tokyo for yg's family concert, he asked her for midnight snack, junhoe tease him if what he mean was a midnight date. Hayi agreed when she saw hanbin’s face was as red as her favourite red velvet cake.

Eleventh times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when they were done with their first family concert. He met her when she was ready to go back to hotel, basically he kidnapped her. They were enjoying their midnight date at tokyo streets. At the end of the day, he kissed her, in front of her room. “ good night” he said “ i’m glad i met you” then kissed her head and leave.

Twelfth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when they were back from japan. They’re sitting together in the practice room, sharing headset which connected to hanbin’s phone. “ what do you think ?” hanbin asked , hayi closed her eyes “ hmm.. it’s good, i’m sure your fans would love it.” Hanbin smiled “ i wrote that song for you” and the look on hayi’s face was worth the sleepless nights hanbin worked on that song.

Thirteenth times lee hayi met kim hanbin was when she done recording for hisuhyun. He waits for her in the practice room. He brought tteokbokki and mineral water, the tteokboki was still warm. Hayi took a place beside him and start ate the tteokbokki. “I’m worried” he said looking at her. Hayi raise her eyebrows, her mouth was full of tteokbokki. “You’re too close with bobby hyung, so i am worried.” Hayi almost choked on her tteokbokki, she gulped a lot of water before glared at him. Hanbin looking at her and asked “You’re mine right?” hayi sighed “yes, i am aware..” hanbin smiled and hugged her, he’s muttering “thank you “ before kissed her on the lips.

for you who's curious about the song , the song is ikon's my type :P


End file.
